Gods
"Gods walk the world. You or I could meet them. But more often, we become gods, by allowing their power to mantle us." -- Circle member. Throughout the Six Ages, your clan will worship many different gods. Proper worship of the gods is critical for the practice of magic. Worshiping the gods through sacrifice and the construction of temples allows you to gain blessings, while performing Otherworld rituals allows you to seek powerful boons from the gods directly. Ride Like The Wind In the Storm Age, the gods exist as much in the physical world as they do in the Otherworld, and it is sometimes possible to interact with them in person. Each of the three major cultures worships a different pantheon of gods. Both the Riders and Wheels worship variations of the Sky Pantheon, while the Rams worship the Air Pantheon. Rider Gods *Yelm, the Bright Emperor. Once the God of the Sun and ruler of the gods, now slain by Orlanth. *Elmal, God of the Sun and son of Yelm. The chief god of the Riders. (Ring presence gives another war point slot) *Nyalda, the Earth Mother and wife of Elmal. The chief goddess of the Riders. (Ring presence gives another fields point slot) *Hyalor, the first rider. Once a mortal man, and ancestor of the Hyalorings. (Ring presence gives another diplomacy and harmony slot.) *Gamari, the Horse Goddess. (Ring presence gives another pastures slot.) *Osara, the Flame Sister. Patron of female warriors. Daughter of Elmal. (Ring presence gives another war point slot) *Zarlen, the Bright-Tailed Wanderer. Patron of explorers. Son of Elmal. (Ring presence gives another exploration slot.) *Busenari, the Cow Mother. Daughter of Nyalda. (Ring presence gives another pastures point slot) *Uryarda, the Goat Mother. Daughter of Nyalda. (Ring presence gives another pastures slot.) *Pela, the Barley Mother. Daughter of Nyalda. *Inilla, Goddess of Foraging. Daughter of Nyalda. (Ring presence gives another wilds slot.) *Dostal, God of the Hunt. Husband of Inilla. (Ring presence gives another wilds slot.) *Ekarna, Goddess of Trade. (Ring presence gives another diplomacy slot.) *Erissa, Goddess of Healing. (Ring presence gives another health slot.) *Relandar, God of Wisdom. (Ring presence gives another ritual slot.) *Buseryan, the Sky Watcher, god of writing. *Shella, the Rain Goddess. *Tepekos, the Smith. (Choice in clan creation gives another crafts slot.) *Narva, goddess of brewing. (Choice in clan creation gives another diplomacy slot.) *Perondeto, god of glass. *Nocheli, goddess of the red dye insect. Some Rider clans will also adopt the worship of Cenala during the course of the game. The Riders also make use of spirits. Spirits are not as powerful as gods, but have similar supernatural abilities. The most important spirit is Raven. Wheel Gods The Wheels largely worship the same gods as the Riders, but do not worship Hyalor, and regard such worship as blasphemous and heretical. They also worship some gods that the Riders do not, including: * Samnal, inventor of chariots and son to Elmal. * Rogoros, their god of trade and son to Samnal. * Erildar, their god of healing and son to Erissa. Other Solar Gods There are other gods of the extended solar pantheon that neither Wheels nor Riders worship. * Yamsur the Shining, father to Hyalor. * Shargash the Demon Sun, god of Alkoth, brother to Elmal but now an enemy after their father's death. * Little Yelm the Pretender Sun, younger brother to Elmal and Shargash. Ram Gods The Rams worship the gods of the middle air, enemies of the gods of the sky. *Orlanth, the Storm God. Slayer of Yelm and chief god of the Rams. *Ernalda, the Earth Mother, wife of Orlanth. *Chalana Arroy, Goddess of Healing. *Issaries, the Trader. *Lhankor Mhy, god of wisdom and learning. *Uralda, the Cow Mother *Vadrus, the Smasher, brother to Orlanth. *Urox, also called Storm Bull, a berserker. Other Gods * Aldrya, goddess of the elves. * Venurtera, Dara Happan goddess of pottery. * Sidar Goatfather, worshipped by the Ergeshites. * Kyger Litor, mother goddess of the trolls and chief of their pantheon. * Zorak Zoran, a warlike troll god who fights both the solar and storm pantheons. Category:Gods Category:Lore